Fairyllowen
by MinakoAndMeredy
Summary: Un 30 de octubre dos personas realizaron una apuesta la cual causara que ciertas parejas al fin se den cuenta de lo que sienten. ONESHOOT MULTIPAREJAS


**Fairyllowen**

**Bueno Minna aquí esta Meredy con su especial de Hallowen dedicado a todas las personas que están leyendo mi fic Solo dime que nada cambio :3 espero que les guste, lo hice con mucho cariño y bueno a leer :D**

* * *

En el gremio más ruidoso de Magnolia, el maestro y la chica apodada "La demonio" se encontraban platicando mientras dos amigos/rivales se encontraban discutiendo.

Mira-chan, estos dos han cambiado mucho – el maestro sacó una sonrisa – estos ya no destruyen el gremio como antes, nos hemos ahorrado mucho dinero

Maestro, no crea eso le apuesto a que Natsu y Gray destruirán medio gremio y además lastimarán a Erza – la peliblanca no se inmutó solo sonreía como siempre.

Muy bien es una apuesta… Si yo gano, tú…. (Escena omitida por pensamientos demasiado pervertidos)… y si tú ganas, puedes pedirme lo que tú quieras – decía el viejo muy seguro

_5 minutos después_

Medio gremio estaba destruido y se podía apreciar como una pelirroja emanaba un aura oscura mientras agitaba a Wakaba en el aire.

¡MI PASTEL! – Gritaba llena de furia Titania mientras mantenía inmóviles a Natsu y a Gray – Ustedes dos están muertos, pero antes me comprarán mil pasteles en compensación

_En el otro lado de la barra_

Muy bien maestro, quiero mi premio – decía la mayor de las Strauss con un aura oscura mientras se acercaba al maestro peligrosamente – Lo que quiero es que usted se disfrace de mi, mientras yo me vuelvo la maestra del gremio por un día

_Al día siguiente_

Un viejo con vestido convocó a una reunión muy importante, causando un gran revuelo en el gremio, dado que este viejo se trataba ni nada más ni nada menos que Makarov, el maestro de Fairy Tail. Cuando ya todos los miembros se encontraban reunidos, una albina apareció

Muy bien Minna, sólo por hoy seré la maestra del gremio y como ya se dieron cuenta, hoy se celebra Hallowen , así que he decidido organizar una fiesta y esta se llamara Fairyllowen – dijo encantada mientras todos celebraban – lo más interesante es que cada uno de ustedes tendrá que venir disfrazado y con una pareja.

En ese instante ciertos chicos ya estaban pensando en cómo invitar a ciertas chicas, era la oportunidad perfecta para intentarse declarar, pero esto solo duro un pequeño momento, ya que la albina con lo que dijo a continuación les esfumó la ilusión

L a única condición para venir a la fiesta es que su pareja si o si debe pertenecer a otro gremio, puede ser cualquier persona, pero esta no puede pertenecer a Fairy Tail – todos quedaron sorprendidos mediante la declaración de la chica, ella siempre apoyo a las parejas del gremio.

Mira-nee nuestro plan va muy bien, a este paso los chicos estarán muy celosos en muy poco tiempo – reía maliciosamente la chica

Lissanna recuerda que todo esto lo hago porque tú me lo pediste, así que me vas a ayudar con la organización, ni se te ocurra escaparte de esto –dijo la albina

No te preocupes Mira-nee, te ayudare en todo lo que me pidas (Todo por ayudarla a ella) – dijo la menor de las Strauss

Llego la noche y ya todos llegaban al gremio con sus respectivas parejas. La primera pareja en llegar fueron Natsu y Yukino disfrazados de Dragones (a petición de Natsu), luego la entrada la hizo Lucy con Sting disfrazados de Princesa y Príncipe. Al dragón slayer de fuego se le salía la baba de la boca, la Heartfilia lucía jodidamente sexy con ese traje de rosado ajustado a la cintura. Y así sucesivamente iban apareciendo las parejas con sus respectivos disfraces.

Oe flamitas – gritaba un pelinegro disfrazado de vampiro

Que pasa hielito? – Pregunto el chico disfrazado de dragón

Necesito tu ayuda – el DS de fuego quedó impactado, el alquimista de hielo nunca le había pedido ayuda – necesito que me ayudes a tener un momento a solas con Juvia, el bastardo de Lyon no se le despega ni un centímetro.

Cubos, desde cuando actúas así? Te enfermaste? – el chico empezó a examinar al chico desde distintos angulos, para ver si había algo mal con su amigo/rival.

Deja de hacer eso! – Ordenó el chico – Es que desde hace un tiempo estoy sintiendo algo por Juvia, pero últimamente ella está algo distante.

Quien lo diría Gray Fullbuster enamorado de una chica – se burlo el Dragneel

Shhh no grites – dijo susurrando el alquimista de hielo

Muy bien, yo te ayudo, solo si tu también me ayudas con Lucy – respondió el DS de fuego susurrando

¿Lucy? – dijo extrañado el aprendiz de Ur

_Al otro lado de la fiesta_

*Sniff* Gray-sama no quiere a Juvia, Juvia esta triste – dijo una sirena sollozando en una esquina del lugar

Juvia no te pongas así, ya habrá alguien que te aprecie como tú eres – respondió la chef del grupo, Erza Scarlet

Tu no comprendes a Juvia, a ti ya se te declaro Jellal, así que no comprendes a Juvia, Juvia solo quiere a Gray-sama *Sniff* - alegó la chica de pelo azul

¿Lu-chan que hacemos? – pregunto preocupada la Mcgarden, la cual estaba vestida de Científico loco.

Levy-chan no lo sé, también estoy deprimida, pero no por Juvia, sino por lo que pasó con Natsu – dijo medio triste la Heartfilia

No pienses eso Lu-chan, puede que escuchaste mal y Natsu no aceptó a Lissanna como su novia – intento animarla la Mcgarden

Eso espero Levy, eso espero – dijo aun más triste la chica

En el escenario apareció una albina disfrazada de Bailarina de Ballet la cual empezó a animar el Fairyllowen

Muy bien Minna, ha llegado la hora del baile, tomen a sus parejas y acérquense a la pista de baile y a bailar – diciendo esto una música muy alegre empezó a sonar, provocando que la gran mayoría de los presentes se acercara a la pista de baile.

Flamas, es nuestra oportunidad, hable con Mira y me dijo que en un rato hará cambio de pareja, así que asegúrate de estar cerca de Lucy en ese momento – susurro Gray en ese momento

Y así empezó cada pareja a bailar al más puro estilo Cowboy, los más alegres en ese momento eran Alzack, Bisca y Asuka los cuales tenían permitido venir como familia a la Fiesta. Cuando la música cambio a algo más romántico, la albina pidió a todo el mundo que cambiara de pareja, rápidamente tres chicos hicieron lo imposible por quedar con las chicas que tanto querían (**N/A: SI SON TRES :3**) y así terminaron Gajeel con Levy, Gray con Juvia y Natsu con Lucy

Mira-nee estoy lista, si no los ayudamos nosotras, pues nunca lo harán – dijo entre risitas Lissanna mientras susurraba

Muy bien, ve a tu puesto que daré el anuncio – respondió susurrando la mayor de las Strauss

Minna! Ahora vamos a hacer una actividad que les gustara a todos, como pueden ver en la pantalla estamos mostrando a cada persona de la fiesta, como se divierte, etc… ahora haremos la kiss cam, nuestro reflector seleccionará a una de las parejas que estaban bailando recientemente y luego la cámara los enfocará y se tendrán que besar, el mínimo del tiempo del beso es de 30 segundos, el que no cumpla será echado de la fiesta – dijo sonriente la maestra temporal del gremio.

Y así fueron mostrando a cada pareja besarse. Mostraron a Jellal y Erza, a Elfman y Evergreen, a los pequeños Romeo y Wendy los cuales se besaron en la mejilla, también se besaron Gajeel y Levy. Cuando llegó el turno de Gray y Juvia la gran mayoría del gremio creyó que Gray se rehusaría, pero todo lo contrario el chico beso a Juvia con mucha pasión, dejando a una chica totalmente sonrojada y feliz. Finalmente, los últimos en ser enfocados fueron Natsu y Lucy.

Natsu, no es necesario que hagamos esto, si quieres nos vamos de la fiesta… no quiero arruinar tu relación con Lissanna – dijo algo apenada la chica

¿Y quien dijo que estoy en una relación con Lissanna? – pregunto ligeramente confundido el Dragneel

Pero tú… - dijo confundida la chica disfrazada de princesa

Luce a mí solo me gustas tú – dicho esto el Dragneel le robo un beso fugaz a la Heartfilia, para nuevamente besarla pero con más fuerza, con mucho deseo, era un beso que ambos habían esperado desde mucho tiempo, cuando les hacía falta la respiración ambos se separaron dejando sus miradas puestas en el otro.

Después de que la fiesta se acabó se pudo ver como las nuevas parejas celebraban sus nuevas relaciones con un montón de dulces.

Luce ¿De dónde sacaste que Lissanna era mi novia? – pregunto el Dragneel

Ehhh ….. – dijo algo nerviosa la chica

Eso lo puedo explicar yo – dijo cierta albina de pelo corto

¿Lissanna? – dijeron todos los presentes

Mira Natsu, cuando nosotros estábamos ensayando las distintas instancias en las que tu y Lucy se volverían novios, Lucy llego y nos vio en el momento en que ensayábamos el hipotético caso en que ella te pidiera ser su novio, y bueno yo fui la única que me di cuenta, no te quise decir nada por que cuando hable con Mira-nee sobre esto, ella me dijo que me podría ayudar realizando esta fiesta… y bueno así fue como organizamos esta fiesta con el propósito de unirlos a ustedes y a los demás como pareja – dijo sonriente la chica

Creo que te debemos una Lissanna, pero aun me queda una duda, ¿Por qué tu Juvia estabas más tiempo con Lyon que conmigo? – pregunto el Fullbuster

Etto… Juvia – dijo algo nerviosa la chica – Juvia quería darle celos a Gray-sama con Lyon-san y bueno al parecer Juvia ve que su plan funciono, porque Gray-sama y Juvia se casarán y tendrán muchos hijos y…. – la peliazul se desmayo en los brazos de Gray

Juvia, tu nunca cambiaras – dijo riendo levemente la Mcgarden

Y así fue como el Hallowen adquirió un nuevo significado para Fairy Tail, ahora era una fecha de celebración del inicio de nuevas relaciones de pareja, las cuales eran esperadas por muchos

FIN

* * *

**Mirajane: He hecho un gran trabajo n.n**

**Yo: Claro Mira-san usted es una genio, se merece un Grammy OwO**

**Lissanna: ¿Y yo?**

**Yo: Claro :D**

**Minako: Nalu assdsasdasdasdsdsdsds *Q***

**Natsu: ¿Y a esta que le pasa?**

**Yo: Fanatica de tu pareja con Lucy solo dejala**

**Natsu: *se acerca a minako* gracias me gusta que la gente apoye el nalu *la abraza* te agradezco por ser fan de mi pareja con Luce**

**Minako: *se desmaya***

**Yo: ._.u mmmm… creo que tendre que llamar a la ambulancia**

**Gray: Creo que mejor la dejamos ahí**

**Yo: Gray! 3 *se desmaya***

**Gray: ¿Y a esta que le paso?**

**Mirajane: Fanatica del Gruvia ¬¬**

**Gray: mejor me voy antes de que Juvia llegue y le declare la guerra ._.**

***TODOS SE VAN EXCEPTO LISSANNA***

**Lissanna: No me dejen *se va corriendo y luego vuelve* muchas gracias minna por leer, y les agradecemos en vez de Meredy por todo el apoyo que le han dado :D *sale corriendo* ESPERENME! **


End file.
